The Weekend
by EnchantMeNot777
Summary: One is running away and the other is looking for a willing participant. Only thing is that neither know who is who.


She wasn't looking for anything but the girl squeezing her shoulders, and dancing in her lap, was becoming more and more of a possibility.

She left her girl at home and brought her love all the way to Boston only to be seduced into this magnificent stranger's bed. She had no regrets.

They way the woman's tongue flicked back and forth over her folds and the way her cool fingers would dip into her, teasing. She wanted everything the other woman had to offer and the beauty wasn't taking anything but a finish to finish this. She was sure that the one waiting back home could never say anything about one liaison compared to the many they'd had, so she enjoyed it.

Breathing heavy. Touching softly. Pushing and pulling, only feeling each other. She brought the pain, the other brought the drug to fix it. She moaned loudly as the woman bit just above her belly button before dipping into it with the tongue. Sweat drops as their foreheads collided softly and stayed connected as they rocked back and forth, reveling in how one person could make them feel anything for one night.

"I'm..."

"Shhh," she said as she swiped a damp blonde curl from the woman's face before gripping her hips and guiding her to grind harder even as she lost control herself.

The woman nodded and decided to just fuck. One night, behind closed doors, fucking. Only thing was that the woman below her wasn't going to be an easy one to forget even if they didn't know names. She knew she wasn't anything but the help for sad rich people like this woman, but she couldn't help but want this to be more. She was dealing with the devil here, and, still, she didn't care.

"I need you," the woman with sad eyes said and she was putty.

She gave herself to the woman willingly and she didn't regret it one time during the time they were spending crying out in ecstasy, tangled together, fingers disappearing and names being guessed. She gave and gave until both were sated and asleep for the first time in too long for them.

[X]

She felt cold. Well, a chill had begun to stir her awake. She looked around with squinted eyes and surveyed the room. It wasn't her usual 5 star room but she was glad not to be waking up naked in checker printed sheets. The shower was running and she knew if she was going to leave this was the time.

Once she was up and stretched for the dash she was going to make she finally noticed the neatly folded pilebof clothes and the note sitting on top of them. Walking over and picking up the note she began to read.

 _Hey,_

 _Not exactly the Ritz, but I figured it would be an okay place for us. You're probably up right now scrambling to get dressed and leave, but if you wait I will be truly pleased to take you to get a coffee. Maybe I'll even tell you my name._

 _P. S. Please wait for me?_

She wasn't panicking honestly, and she was becoming more and more pleased with her bad decisions of a night full if alcohol and maybe drugs. She smiled and laid back down in the bed when she heard the shower cut off. Why she wasn't scared to be facing this she didn't know, but she wasn't going to question her courage for once and do what she wanted.

It was only another minute before the door opened and she could smell the citrus shampoo that was used as it wafted through the room. She heard walking and a little chuckle before the woman spoke.

"I know you're not sleeping. Your lack of snoring gave you away."

She then sat up quickly, not caring that the sheet fell to her waist. "I do not snore!"

The damp faced woman laughed at that and bit her lip as she looked at the woman's body. "Okay..."

They stared at each other for a moment until the heated silence was broken again. "Coffee?"

"Huh?... Oh! Yeah, let's go."

The woman pulled the sheet off of her and stood up to get dressed, delighting in the low whimper her body caused the other to let out.

Once she was dressed they were on there way and she didn't even fuss when she left her jacket in the room.

* * *

 **A/N: just a little tidbit to keep y'all going. Tbh I lost everything on my computer and there has been some crazy shit going on in my life so I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fic I've given.**


End file.
